Bathtub
by Louieblueraspberry
Summary: Hinata decides to take a bubble bath to relax. One-shot for now unless requested to make a sequel.


"There. That should do it." Hinata sighed, lighting the last candle. She had just gotten home from spending a day at the academy volunteering with the children. Since she had no missions and Naruto was gone for another two days on a mission of his own, she decided it would be nice to help out with training.

While it wasn't hard work, she did feel tired after the long day and desired nothing more than a good soak in the tub. So here she was pouring some bubbles into the steaming water. She watched for a moment as the bubbles grew into a satisfying size before stripping her clothes from her body. She stepped into the hot water and allowed herself to sink into the warmth surrounding her. With a satisfied groan she closed her eyes and leaned back allowing the water to work its magic on her tired body.

Hinata's mind wandered during this time. It was easy to do in such a relaxed state. She thought of Naruto mostly. She missed him while he was away on missions. They were still newly married, having only been wed a few months, but in that short time together they were rarely seen away from each other. So when either Naruto or herself had an away mission it wasn't unusual to miss the other desperately.

Hinata opened her eyes with a smile. Their first few months together had been simply blissful. They had adopted the lifestyle of a married couple quite quickly. They moved into their very first home and she recalled all the fun they had painting it and mixing all of their belongings together. She made meals for him which he always seemed to enjoy and he always made sure to attend to her every need. He took her happiness very seriously and they _were_ very happy together.

Hinata reached for her soap and started washing her body. She blushed thinking about the first time she and Naruto were intimate. He was _very_ attentive in the bedroom which surprised her at first considering he was never interested in girls (other than Sakura). But then she remembered who Naruto's master was all those years and of course it made sense he would know his way around a girl's body. He seemed to always be able to find the spots on her body that simply made her melt and he loved it.

Hinata found her soapy hands running down her neck and chest, seemingly having a mind of their own. Despite the warm water surrounding her, she felt her nipples harden at the contact of her slim fingers. She couldn't help but imagine they were Naruto's. She caressed her breasts, massaging them lightly and she felt her whole body heat up with need. She knew it would be two more days, at least, before Naruto got back from his mission. She couldn't wait that long. She wanted him now. But since he wasn't there she would have to take care of herself for now.

She continued fondling her own breasts with one hand while the other slid slowly beneath the water and down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. She slipped her fingers between the folds of her Vagina, finding her sensitive clit. Slowly and steadily she found the rhythm she liked. She shuddered in pleasure, letting her head fall back against the wall. She imagined Naruto's talented hands working away at her pussy, building her up to a perfect high. She felt her inside tighten, nearing release. Squeezing her thighs together and rubbing her clit faster, her pleasure increased.

She was nearly there, just a little more. "Naruto" Hinata moaned, Just about to fall over the edge.

"Yes?" A deep voice rang from the doorway. Shocked she jumped a bit splashing water on the floor. Embarrassed, she turned towards the voice blushing. "N-Naruto?"

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered in embarrassment at having been caught. "W-What are you doing home? How long have you been standing there?" Mortified at the situation, Hinata found it hard to look at her husband. While it wasn't the first time she masturbated…it was the first time she'd ever been caught.

"Long enough" Naruto replied huskily. When Naruto had finished his mission earlier than expected he thought it would be perfect to surprise Hinata. When he entered to find his home dark He assumed she had gone to bed already. To his own surprise she wasn't there. He was about to go out and look for her when he heard a muffled noise from the bathroom. Realizing she was bathing he decided to opening the door extra softly so as not to disturb her relaxation time.

The sight in front of him when he first entered the bathroom instantly sent his heart racing. He felt his body heat up with desire and he became instantly hard. He knew Hinata had touched herself before but had never had the privilege of witnessing until this moment. He had to stifle a groan as he watched her work herself to the brink of orgasm. But when his name fell from her soft lips he couldn't stop himself from making his presence known.

Hearing the huskiness in his response Hinata glanced up at her husband to see a look on his face that she has come to recognize, desire. Slowly he approached the tub, stripping his shirt off in one quick motion. She eyes followed the movement of his hands as they lowered to the waistband of his pants. It was then that her face reddened even further at his obvious arousal which in turn caused her own arousal to heighten as well.

"Hinata." Naruto muttered, stripping himself of the rest of his clothes. He could see the desire flare up in her eyes as he motioned for her to scoot forward in the tub. He slipped in behind her pulling her back flush with his chest.

"Naruto." Hinata breathed. She could feel his hardened cock against her lower back and she sighed shakily, resting her head back against his shoulder. "

Naruto ran his along her shoulder and down her arms then back up again. "I wanted to surprise you by finishing my mission early. It looks like I'm the one who got the surprise though." He told her softly. Naruto moved his hands to her full breasts gently squeezing them. Tilting her head to side with his chin, he started planting moist kisses along her neck and shoulder. He could feel her breathing hitch and he was encouraged to continue.

Hinata allowed her hands to run along the strong muscles of his legs that rest on either side of her body and she had to stop herself from wiggling her hips back against his prominent member. "I missed you Naruto." She hummed.

"Did you now?" he grinned against her neck.

"Mm." she nodded.

He released one of her breasts to reach for her hand, engulfing it in his own. Lifting it from his leg, he trailed it down to her core where it had rested only minutes before. "Show me how much you missed me." He whispered into her ear, pushing her small fingers against her clitoris.

Hinata was beyond embarrassed, but more so than that she was on fire with need. She let out a small whimper of protest at Naruto's request but he only pressed her hand against her clit more. Giving in, she started rubbing her fingers against herself in small tantalizing circles. He let out a grunt of satisfaction.

Naruto had never been so turned on in his life. He wanted to take her right here in the tub, but watching Hinata get herself between his legs was too perfect. She was simply too tempting. They way she let out little whimpers was too cute. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her plea. "Na-Naruto…touch me. I need you."

He was only too happy to comply. He removed his hand from over hers to replace it back upon her breast. He squeezed her nipples hard causing a small squeal to escape her lips. Naruto couldn't help feeling pride that he was lucky enough to get such a voluptuous and sexy wife. "Tell me what you were thinking about earlier" he said, continuously squeezing her perky nipples. She didn't have to ask to know what he meant.

"You." Here fingers picked up pace bringing her closer to orgasm quicker than before. "I was..i was imagining you touching me and bringing me closer to…" her whole body shuddered in pleasure then causing her worlds to fall flat. "Ah..N-Naru…I'm…"

She was going to cum. He knew she was right on the edge. Quickly though, he removed her hand from her clit much to her displeasure. She was about to protest, having already been denied orgasm at his enterance into the bathroom, when his own hand replaced hers rubbing her clit. "Hinata….Cum for me…"

Hinata panted, gripping onto his legs thrusting her hips upwards against his hand. "I'm close…Naruto..." He slid his other hand further down her body to slip two fingers into her tight entrance. He made quick work of setting a fast pace in and out of her. Hinata couldn't stop the loud whimpers coming from her. "Hinata." Naruto's voice commanded, "Cum for me."

She let out a long moan as the walls of her pussy tightened around her husband's fingers as her orgasm hit. Naruto didn't stop though. He kept rubbing against her clit to prolong her orgasm. This only caused hinata to arch her back and writhe against him uncontrollably. It was too much. She was too sensitive.

Hinata finally came down from her incredible high and suddenly she felt like jello. She melted against Naruto catching her breathe. "That..was…was…how much I missed you" she breathed heavily. Naruto wrapped his arms around her holding onto her tightly. He turned her body slightly so he could see her face. She looked satisfied. She was beautiful.

He smiled at her with that smile that was for her and her alone. Lowering his head to hers he kissed her sweetly. Hinata sank into his kiss feeling all the love and desire he had for her. She kissed him back wholeheartedly, putting all her feelings and emotions into their kiss. They shared a few more kisses before he pulled back and rested his forhead against hers.

She looked into his eyes, overwhelmed by the amount of love they held. "Hinata. I love you." He whispered with so much feeling it tugged at her heartstrings. "So much."

Hinata placed an open mouth kiss against his lips before she responded, "I love you Naruto-kun."


End file.
